


Day by Day

by LikeTheFirstTime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BadBoy!Zayn, BoyxBoy, Chaptered, M/M, One direction slash, Teen Romance, daddy!Liam, nerdy!niall, sporty!louis, superhot!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheFirstTime/pseuds/LikeTheFirstTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Oliver Shay was content with his life. Two mothers who were his bestfriends, a fashion designer sibling who loved him so much, and his loveable and caring friends. However, his life stops to a halt when his parents announced that they would be moving to England. Once there, he attends a prestigious private school and UNluckily meets the "hottest" boy in school himself, Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> MYEOWZERS! Hi guys!! This is actually my first serious work I've done and probably will be the only one I'll work on because I'm basing it on some life experiencez and mostly...my fantasy o_o. Hope you guys do like it, it'll mean the world to mois.

It was a bright and sunny day. The temperature was fairly hot and mid-summer was about to end. I was sitting on a chair with a huge umbrella over me, shading me from the sun's rays. I had a glass of lemonade in hand as I stare at the pool infront of me. I heard the patio door open behimd me.

"Alex, come on in hon'. We've got to talk" My mom said.

"Mommy, I just got out here..." I whined.

"No, you meant you just sat there for three hours looking at the pool, without even thinking of TRYING to swim. You feel like a cool rich guy? Sitting there with your lemonade?" She laughs.

"Blah blah...fine I'll come in" I responded as I got up drinking the last of my lemonade drink. 

I put on my shirt and walked up the patio and into the house. Ahh, I just love the smell of the inside of our house with Its light cinnamon scent.  
Everyone was sitting I'm the family room, all except me. They looked at me so seriously, as if I'd gone and committed murder. 

"What...is this an intervention? I promise I won't eat all of the cookies n' cream bars anymore" I said. 

My moms and sister laugh at me like I'm a lunatic.

"We all know that's a major lie" My sister, Layne, said. 

"You know it! Haha! But seriously guys, what's up with the frowny faces?" I asked them. 

"Sit down hon', I think you need to hear this" She patted the space right next to her. 

"Mmmmkay..." I nervously laughed, looking back and forth at my sister and moms.

"So Alex...we...well..I got a call this morning from Mr.Sheffield, you know, The Big Man Upstairs?"

I was excited. My mom told me that Mr.Sheffield only calls for promotions. 

"I've been promoted to Director" She smiles as does everyone else.

"That's so great mom!!!" I congratulated her.

"But Alexy honey, there's a catch..." She looked saddened.

"What is it?" I raise my eyebrow in curiosity.

What could possibly be so bad about getting promoted that everyone's in on it but me.

"Well hon', you see...uhm how could I explain this..." My mom started to think. "Sarah...can you.." she says.

I looked over to my mommy. She had the same look as mom.

"Well honey...we have to move" 

"That's fine, we've moved cities before. It's fine by me" I smiled however my family still wasn't.

"We're moving to England.. Alexander" My mom broke out.

I literally spaced out as the words left her mouth. England? Why to another country? I mean I get it's a big company and all but...moving countries. How will I even survive.

"Alex calm down, it's only England" Layne said as she reached over and patted my shoulder.

"B-b-b...but how will I deal with the culture difference..? They probably think Americans are all high and mighty" I struggled to even speak beyond this point. 

"Alex, that's exactly what we said about you when we adopted you. That was fifteen years ago" Mom smiled softly at me.

"And for the exact same reason...we enrolled you in a private school.." Mommy smiled. 

"A PRIVATE SCHOOL?! You guys...I...." I just sat there and kept quiet. I Looked down at the shaggy carpet beneath my feet. The furs tickling my toes.

"Hon'...we promise you that you'll have the best time there! It'll be our last move, ever!" My mom enthusiastically said. Worry gone from her voice.

"Yeah....okay...sure" I said as I kept looking at the carpet.

"Alex..?" I looked up and there was my mom right infront of me. Her ocean blue eyes stared down at me. I swear my moms are angels incarnate.

"Yeah..." I responded. All I got was a hug. 

"Don't worry honey, we'll have a good time there. Live like we've lived there since the beginning of time" She rubs my back.

"I don't ev-" 

"Shhh don't ruin the moment, smarty pants" She and I laugh at the same time.

I sighed. This will be just...just awesome. Whoop dee friggin doo.


	2. New country. New life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'c I was getting writer's block. Sorry guys...I TRIED MY BEST! HONEST!!!

We were in the plane and I was listening to Olivia Lufkin's "A Little Pain". For some reason I would always find comfort in sad melow songs, whether they were about break ups, heart break, or anything that's just...sad. We were in hour three of our flight and It was only four more 'til we landed in London and drove to our new home. It was almost a month and a half ago that my parents decided we were going to move the England and start a new life there. My Mom's job promotion was not only big on our family but our way of living. Since she got a big promotion she decided that we would fly First Class instead of coach and be as the "Wealthy themselves". 

"Alex...time's it...?" Asked Layne. She rubbed her eyes and yawned while looking around. 

"Bout..." I turned on my phone and looked at the digital clock "six in the afternoon". Layne yawned morr but silently. She stretched her arms and legs, almost managing to punch me directly in my face. 

"Where's the momma bears?" She asked me.

"Sleeping right infront of us" I told her closing my eyes and sinking my attention span into the song playing in my headbuds. I increased the volume on my phone but wa disturbed when I felt a light smack hit my arm. I took out one of my headbuds and looked at Layne unamused.

"What"

"I said...be happy about this move little brother. This move might give you the best times of your life" her eyes twinkled as if imagining herself in my position. 

"Uhm...kay" I put my headbud back in

 

~~~~~4 hours later cx★★★★★★★  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆~~~~~

 

We landed in a London airport at ten fifty-three at night. We grabbed our bags from pickup and headed for the parking lot.

"Look for our name. A guy is holding a sign...with our name" Mom pointed out. 

"That's so cliché to the point that I'm just gonna ignore that fact.." I said.

"Haha yah..." My mom laughed but continued to look. 

"Found him. He's right there..." Layne pointed to a butler looking guy with a sign that says "Shay Family". We walked over to him. He looked like he was just twenty one. Brown hair in a bieber-ish but more animated. Blue eyes and tan skin. 

"He's cute" said Layne as she elbowed me lightly.

"And so just 'cause I'm gay I should be digging every guy I see" I responded to her. 

"Well you've got to admit that you'd tap that. It'd be a complete lie if you say you wouldn't. I mean I CERTAINLY would. Like...put me in a room with him and I'd devour him..." She winked at me. 

"Mom, Layne's telling me one of her lame sexual innuendo jokes again" I whined to my mom, who in turn laughed at us

"Layniebear stop it. Your brother doesn't like hearing heterosexual jokes like those" my mommy joined in. 

"You guys are horrible" I said as I stuck my tounge out at them. 

"Sorry about that" Mom laughed "Hello, I'm Jean Shay. This is my family. My wife Sarah, my daughter Layne, and our adorable little teenage baby Alex" she introduced us. 

"What a perfect family you have there. M'names Wayne Johnston m'am" Wayne introduces himself to us. He shakes my mom's hand.

"We're not really perfect ha ha ha ha ha, we're just a bunch of fun people" she laughs.

A bit later, we were in a black limo driving to Holmes Chapel. It was literally close to midnight and we had another three hours until we arrived in Holmes Chapel. Wayne and my mom were talking about random things. I heard my name and decided to listen in.

"Yeah, teens these days. My boy is only fifteen right now but next month he'll be sixteen" mom said.

"I know that. M'parents used to be on my arse about how I was growing up so fast" Wayne laughed. "So...not to offend you or Ms. Sarah, but are Layne and Alex both your children?" He asked.

"Layne is my biological daughter. Alex was adopted by Sarah long before we met, but yes he is adopted" she explains "He was born in Japan with a zainichi-korean mother and american father".

"If I may ask, what is exactly a... Zainichi-Korean?" Wayne asks in curiousty. 

"His mom was of korean ancestry but she was born in japan...so basically japanese -korean" she explains.

"Sorry for interuppting, was a little curious there m'am..but please do continue" Wayne says politely.

"No problem at all. As I was saying, he was born to a Zainichi-korean mother and American father. His mother died giving birth and his father was a "player" if you can put it that way. His mother's parents took him in until the age of six when they had to give him up. Sarah said that they were so devastated that they had to give their grandson away. They loved him like their own son" I heard mom tear up a bit. "But every summer or break we let him visit his grandparents. He comes back all happy. It's adorable" she laughed. 

"So...does he spe-" Wayne was cut off by mom.

"Japanese? Very well since he went to school a bit there and he stays there for three weeks every time he visits and gets in contact with his old friends. He also knows native korean. His grandparents taught him well" she laughs.

It was weird hearing my life story though I've heard it a milliom times from mommy but hearing mom say it and tell others...was new. 

I fell asleep listening to T-Ara's "No.9", but was later woken up by Layne saying we were at the house. 

We waved goodbye to Wayne who would be one of our two limo drivers. The house was a sight to behold. It was large. It was like a Jackson's house from Teen Wolf but think three times as big.

"Welp gang, welcome to Casa de la Shay" Mom said.

"I don't know spanish I'm sorry" Layne said.

"Me neither" Mom thought and we all laughed.

We all walked to the front door and saw that it had a keypad. Mom touched one of the numbers and the keypad glowed a blue light.

"Well that's new..." Layne said and mommy looked at her with widened eyes and nodded in agreement.

"I got the numbers here somewhere.." Mom took out her phone and scrolled through what I think were her memos. "914*1018*193" she said as she pressed the exact buttons. 

Suddenly there was a small beep sound and the door was unlocked. Mom opened the door for us and told us to go inside. The first thing everyone sees is the spacious family/living room. I bet even if we had four couches put here, we'd still have spacious amount if room. There was a large flatscreen T.V. already set up on the wall and remote on the floor. A fireplace was on the wall to the right and I could just imagine my family huddled up near it when Christmas comes. We moved along into a rather large hallway which had three rooms, one to the left, one to the right, and the last right ahead of us. The other two rooms were small guest bedrooms..or that's what we think, and the last room a bathroom that could fit at least five maybe six people. We went back to the family room and up a wide and long spiral staircase. The main bedrooms were up here as they were bigger than the two downstairs. The masterbedroom was to the end of the hallways and the others towards the two separateed hallways. I walked to the left hallway, Layne the right, and moms to the main. In my hallways there were two doors. I opened the first one to see a california king bed in an east asian styled bed covers. It was just perfect. Off the the right, there was a huge closet and to the left was my own bathroom...a huge..but my own bathroom. It took us an hour to check the whole house and it was probably already five in the morning in England, so we all decided to sleep. Except some people *cough* my moms and layne *cough* already slept so they decided to watch some T.voe. I was literally just in my underwear, under my blanket, and just fell asleep. 

The next morning, I was shocked as to how there were already furniture amd food in the house. Layne explained that since I slept in, everyone else went home shopping and bought everythimg needed for the house. I walked to the kitchen, which was right next to the family room. ~~It was probably designed like this so I could watch T.V.~~ I laughed internally.

 

"Well that crap was fast then.." I said walking up to the box of cereal on our new dinner table and pouring some milk (which was probably put there by mom) into a bowl. As I began eating, my mommy told me that after this week everyone in the private schools are going back to school.

"Uhm...we just got here" I complained as I ate my cereal.

"Hon', your vacation has been since like what? Mid-May. You've had three and a half months to get ready for school here" she said calmly as she patted my back. She gave me a smile then went downstairs to do some laundry.

"Ugh..." I groaned. Layne turned around from the newly bought red-velvet couch and looked at me.

"Uhm stop complaining. You're lucky you don't work yet you dope. Then you'd really be saying ugh" she jokingly scowled at me.

"Like you do full-time missy. We all know you work part-time" I teased her and she laughed.

"Wuh evuh wuh evuh! I do what I want" she snapped her fingers in a Z formation.

Finishing my cereal, I placed the bowl into the dishwasher. I walked back into my room, jumping on the bed, and read a new notification on Facebook (which I rarely go to but have to since FB was the only thing that was connecting me and my moms "virtually" per se). I opened the message and it came from a guy..I suppose, named Harold Kittycatz Cox-Stylez.

"The fuck kinda name is that" I furrowed my eyebrows at the screen. The message read: "Ur the new lad everyone's talking about? The 1 hu moved in2 that new house... :I I'm sorry if u can't understand english." I was taken aback by his last sentence. So just because I'm of asian descent means mi no speak engles? I wrote back a message. "Yah im the new "lad". I can speak english perfectly fine thanks very much." I decided to check on his profile and turns out, boy has good looks. Like me wanting-to-rape-him-but-he'll-love-it-cuz-he-does good looks. Green eyes, curly/wavy brown hair, and dimples too! If people ever found out my obsession over dimples I would die. I checked which school he went to and luckily enougb (seriously) he was going or...He's in my school, Wilthourough Academy of Cheshire. This was either a funny prank or a horrible reality. I hate life and it's constant bitch slappings.


End file.
